


Ticklish Punk

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Nerd Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Punk, Punk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Theater Nerd Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: PrinxietySummary:  HS AU, romans punk boyfriend virgil takes him to a party and teases him, and old friend lets it slip that virgils ticklish [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 83





	Ticklish Punk

Ever since Roman started dating Virgil, he’d been hanging out with different people.

Roman and Virgil were pretty different people to start with. Virgil was a pessimistic punk who didn’t take anyone’s shit, and Roman was an amiable theater kid. Virgil had introduced him to some of his punk friends who weren’t actually that bad. Most of them were actually nicer than some of the kids in theater.

Virgil had asked Roman to come along with him to a party. Parties weren’t usually his scene but some of his friends were going and he wanted to join them, and he asked Roman for moral support.

Honestly, though he was tall, dark, and intimidating, he was really a sweetheart.

So Roman found himself at a small party at a kid’s house from school. It seemed pretty mixed in terms of cliques and social groups. There were of course jocks, populars, and Virgil’s punk group, but some nerds and theater kids too.

Virgil held his hand and led him to a couch in the basement where his punk friends had gathered.

“Hey, guys.” He greeted.

“Sup, Verge? Oh you brought your boyfriend, how cute.” One of his friends Roman recognized, Remy, commented.

“He is pretty adorable.” Virgil smirked and sat on the couch, saving space for Roman.

The party didn’t have too many people, and it wasn’t out of control, but it seemed eventful enough. Maybe 60 kids? There was music playing and some games like cards against humanity and spin the bottle going in another corner.

“Hi, Remy.” Roman greeted.

“Not your scene, huh, pretty boy?” Remy winked, making Roman blush a bit.

Virgil held his hand tighter and shot Remy a half-joking glare.

“I’ll admit I’ve never really been to a high school party. At least not like this.”

“Yeah you’re too cute for that.” Remy took a swig of his bottle, which, by judging by his overly flirty demeanor, was probably full of alcohol.

“He is pretty adorable.” Virgil grinned and wiggled his fingers at Roman’s sides, making him squirm and giggle. The other kids around gave a loud teasing ‘awww’.

“Vehehehee!” Roman giggled.

“Yes?” Virgil cooed, scribbling his fingers over Roman’s ribs.

Roman squealed and his giggles turned to laughter. “Nohoho, Vehehehee!”

“Aw, what a fragile creature.” Remy grinned as he cooed.

Virgil stopped his tickling and rubbed Roman’s shoulders. “Aw, poor ticklish thing.”

“Rude!” Roman snickered, ignoring his pink blush.

“Aw, fine. Go get us some sodas will ya?” Virgil squeezed Roman’s ribs and he jumped off the couch with a squeak, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Roman tried to wipe the smile off his face as he went to grab soda’s. As he was pouring diet coke into a red solo cup from movies, he saw a familiar face.

“Patton?”

The boy lit up when he saw Roman. “Hey, Ro! I didn’t think I’d see you at a party!”

“Same to you, how’d you get an invite?”

“My boyfriend, Logan, tutors the guy who threw the party. Anyways, what about you?”

“I’m here with my boyfriend, Virgil.”

Patton’s jaw dropped. “You’re with Virgil?”

Roman blinked. “Oh, I know he’s a punk, but he’s not a bad guy!”

Patton shook his head. “Oh, I know that. Virgil and I used to be in the same class in middle school. He may have looked kind of mean but he’s always been a big sweetheart.”

Roman chuckled. “Sounds like Vee.”

“So where is he?”

“Oh he’s downstairs, he made me go get us drinks.”

“Made you?” Patton cocked his head.

Roman went a bit pink and said “Well, he tickled me until I did it.”

“Awww!” Patton cooed.

“Just wish i could tease him somehow.”

“Why not just tickle him back?”

Roman paused. “I don’t think he’s ticklish.”

Patton laughed. “Are you kidding me? He’s the most ticklish person I’ve ever met! We used to tell each other dad jokes in between class, and whenever he didn’t laugh at my puns I’d just squeeze his side and he’d laugh!”

Oh.

This is useful information.

“I am absolutely going to use this.” Roman grinned.

Virgil tickled him a lot, especially in front of his friends to emphasize how ‘cute’ Roman was.

And apparently he’s a lot more ticklish!

Roman excitedly ran down to the basement, forgetting the sodas upstairs.

He made his way to the couch his boyfriend was sitting on.

“Hey, Princey, where’s the sodas?”

“Oh- I- uh, forgot them.”

Virgil smirked. “Don’t make me make you remember.” He wiggled his fingers with a wink. His buds laughed a bit at the teasing.

Roman quickly went to sit by his boyfriend. “Hey, I figured something out!”

Virgil tiled his head with a soft smirk. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

Roman grinned and shot his hands to Virgil’s sides and squeezed.

Roman lit up, he saw it in his face. Virgil had a moment, like his mind was trying to comprehend the feeling, before a big grin broke out and he erupted in laughter.

Roman was immediately entranced. Virgil always had a cocky, ‘i don’t care’ attitude. His smiles were always teasy or smirks, and anytime he laughed it was usually a chuckle or snicker.

But now? Virgil’s face was bright and happy, covered in a large smile erupting adorably emphatic laughter.

His whole body quaked with each laugh, loud and lovely. And all he was doing was squeezing his sides? He really was super ticklish!

The rest of the group laughed at the turn of events.

“Well, looks like big boy Virge is more ticklish than his little boy toy.” Remy snickered.

Virgil fell on his back to the couch, laughing and batting at Roman’s hands.

“Wow, Pat was right, you are super ticklish!” Roman let his hands roam to Virgil’s belly who honest to god squealed, laughing with tears in his eyes.

“Nahahahaha- Rohohohoho! Nohohohot thehehehere! Plehehehehehease!”

“Oh, wow, is that Virgil begging? Because he’s being tickled?” Another one of the friends.

Roman was just enamored by the sight. His face was a lovely shade of pink with nothing else but an expression of pure mirth and laughter. It’s like it tickled so much he couldn’t think about anything else.

For the sake of not making Virgil the center of the whole damn party, Roman stopped, his hands simply resting on Virgil’s sides.

Virgil panted and peeked one eye open to look up with a big dopey grin, still giggling and with a big bright blush covering his face.

Roman felt his heart flutter at the sight, and his cheeks warmed to match Virgil’s. He snapped out of it to give a teasy look. “Why are you still laughing?”

“Yohohohou’re stihihihill tihihickling mehehe!”

“Vee, I’m not even moving my fingers.” Roman snickered.

Virgil just tossed his head back and let the last of his giggles drain out, while Roman tried not to swoon.

“Ohoho, Virgil, you should not have let us know you’re ticklish.” Remy snickered. “Anytime you try to make fun of me now or take away my coffee,” Remy wiggled his fingers “I know how to make you stop.”

Virgil rubbed his burning face and sat back up.

“So, Ro, how’d you figure it out?”

“An old friend of yours from theater was here and told me.”

Virgil laughed and rubbed his neck. “Patton?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll have to pay him back soon, then.”

Remy stood and grinned. “Don’t act all tough now, now we all know your little weakness, Virgey.”

Virgil groaned into his hands. “Ugh, i’m never gonna live this down.”

Roman grinned and gave Virgil a quick kiss on the cheek. “Nope!”


End file.
